Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some such computer systems run applications that operate from a cloud system. Examples of such applications include document management and sharing systems, cloud-based data storage systems, services such as electronic mail (email) services, word processing applications that generate word processing documents, slide presentation applications that generate slide presentation documents, spreadsheet applications that generate spreadsheet documents, among a wide variety of others.
Such systems and applications often run on a cloud network that includes a variety of different services and resources. During operation of these systems and applications, they often access the different services and resources located on the network. Also, a developer who develops a new feature in the system or application may wish the new feature to have access to the services and resources, to ensure that the new feature works properly.
Due to the nature of these applications, where services and resources are located on a network, unrestricted access can pose a security risk to the whole system. However, an overly restricted system can lead to performance reduction of the whole system.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.